


Shopping Spree

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Series: Tender Loving Care [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack go shopping to replace her intimate apparel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Spree

**Author's Note:**

> For Sara, who wanted the story where Sam and Jack go shopping for new undies. This little PWP must be #4 now in what has become the ‘Tender Loving Care’ series (Tender Loving Care, Fair Play, Keep it Simple). And Ann—I really do think this will be the last one.
> 
> Originally posted April 2002.

SHOPPING SPREE

Jack tried to look inconspicuous as he loitered near the ladies lingerie department at Penney’s, but he had the sneaking suspicion he was failing miserably. It wasn’t so much that he minded shopping…it was just that actually being at the mall reinforced all the reasons he really hated shopping. But, he had promised Sam new underwear and he was a man who kept his promises. Speaking of Sam, he looked around checking for her whereabouts and was relieved to see her standing at the cash register, paying for her purchases. Finally! He watched as she accepted the bag from the clerk and then looking around herself, she located him quickly and walked over to where he stood. 

"Finished?" he asked, taking the bag she handed him.

She grinned, her blue eyes sparkling with delight. "Yeah, I think I have everything."

Out of curiousity, Jack peeked in the bag. Okay, he was confused; he looked from the contents of the bag to her face. "It’s all white."

She tucked her hand in his arm as they walked off. "White’s the most practical."

He snorted. "White may be the most practical, but it’s just so…white."

Sam merely chuckled at his comment as they wove their way through the cosmetic department, finally exiting the store into the mall proper. Not about to be deterred from his self-appointed mission, Jack continued, "Well, I think we need to do something about that. I just don’t think I’m going to get my money’s worth with these." He shook the bag accusingly at her.

Sam’s only response was to laugh again and Jack decided he’d need to take matters into his own hands as she obviously was not taking him seriously. They started walking down the long corridor of the mall, and as it was the middle of the day, in the middle of the week, the mall wasn’t too crowded and Jack immediately spotted the specialty store he’d been looking for. "There, that’s where we need to go," he said excitedly, dragging Sam over to Victoria’s Secret.

Surprisingly enough, she balked at the entrance, her eyes taking on a slightly hunted look. "Jack, I don’t buy my underwear here," she hissed at him.

"Come on, Sam," he cajoled. "There’s nothing to be afraid of!" He tugged on her hand, pulling her into the store. The look she gave him as she reluctantly followed told him she’d rather face a horde of Jaffa than the clerk already bearing down on them.

"How may I help you today?" The young, attractive woman asked them, smiling broadly.

Jack gave her his most charming smile. "We need some matching sets, of, you know…." He gestured vaguely about the store.

"Ah." Her eyes widened in understanding and she looked knowingly at Sam. Jack could almost see the clerk’s mind automatically calculating sizes. "Matching panties and bras?" she asked.

"Yeah, exactly," Jack told the clerk, smirking at Sam’s resigned expression, as the young woman led them further into the store.

"Right this way ma’am, sir."

Jack trailed behind the two women, his eyes taking in the wide and varied contents of the store. It had been a few years since he’d been in one of these stores, he mused. Actually, more like six or seven, he realized. It would have been the last wedding anniversary he and Sara had celebrated before the divorce. It didn’t look like things had changed too much, he thought; as always, the veritable cornucopia of colors and styles of lingerie totally amazed him. 

The clerk led them into the area at the back of the store where all the bras, panties and various other intimate apparel were displayed. Ignoring Sam, the clerk looked expectantly at him. "Was there anything in particular you had in mind, sir?"

Sam glared at him behind the woman’s back. He grinned at her. "I think maybe seven or eight sets, different colors, lots of lace." Jack looked at Sam, "What do you think, honey?"

Sam gave him the look of death, but smiled sweetly when the clerk turned towards her. "Whatever you like, dear." Sam’s emphasis on the word ‘dear’ told him he’d be paying for this, big time. But, he didn’t care.

"All right," Jack agreed and strolled over to one of the displays where a variety of silky pastel-colored bras and panties were tastefully arranged. Picking up a pair of lacy lavender bikinis he let the delicate garment dangle from his fingers as he told the clerk. "How about we start with something like this?"

"Great," the clerk enthused, sweeping Sam towards the fitting room. "Let’s get you measured, ma’am." Jack chose to ignore the imploring look Sam sent him when the young girl asked, "Do you prefer a bikini or a thong?"

Thirty minutes later Jack decided to stop pressing his luck and quit sending back different styles for Sam to try on. The clerk had quickly gotten into the swing of things, sensing she was going to make a hefty sale with them, and had enlisted another girl to help. Between the three of them, they had kept Sam busy trying on various styles of bras and panties. Venturing back into the dressing room, Jack stood outside the changing room door and knocked. "Are you decent?"

The door opened so quickly, he almost lost his balance and then lost his voice as he gawked at his lover. Her irritated look changed to one of mild amusement as he continued to stare, wordlessly, at her. She was still clad in the last bra and panties he’d sent back, a hot pink satin ‘wonder bra’ and matching briefs. Sam simply took his breath away, looking so cool and beautiful, her pale skin and blonde hair enhanced by the bright pink of the garments. 

Sam smiled wickedly and posed for him, thrusting her breasts out provocatively. "You like?" she murmured.

"Oh, I like," Jack finally managed to growl, hoping he wasn't drooling. Dragging his eyes from her delightedly displayed body to her face, he asked, "Know which ones you want?’

"Yeah, I’ve decided." She looked at him, "Seven or eight, right?"

He nodded. "As many as you want, babe."

In no time at all, Sam’s selections were taken to the register and tallied up. Jack didn’t even flinch as he signed the credit card receipt. He just hoped Sam wouldn’t notice the few ‘extras’ he’d had their enthusiastic clerk add to the purchases. He did notice, however, the plain white panties and bra Sam had put on that morning were now in one of the bags the smiling clerk handed him; evidently ‘practical’ wasn’t always everything. 

"Wow!" Sam’s surprised voice sounded right in his ear, as she looked over his shoulder. "Jack," she scolded softly as he put the receipt in his wallet. "You spent way too much." She kissed his cheek, "But, thank you."

"It was my pleasure," he told her. Then added in a whisper only she could hear, "Or it will be my pleasure." He smiled in delight at the blush that slowly crept over her cheeks. Turning back to the clerk, he took the other two shopping bags from her and led Sam towards the front of the store, the ‘thank you’s and come agains’ of the happy clerks following them out. "So, have you changed your mind about shopping in a store like this?" 

"Maybe," she teased. "As long as you’re along to help me." She smiled and took his arm as best she could, burdened down as he was with the three large, distinctive pink and white striped shopping bags he now carried. "What I really want to know is why you seemed so comfortable in there!"

Jack chuckled, steering them towards the mall exit. "You’d be surprised at the skills one has to develop in special ops." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Good grief, she was exhausted! But, they’d managed to accomplish a lot today. Sam yawned, plopping down next to Jack on the sofa. He murmured something incomprehensible, and put his arm around her as she snuggled close. She’d been staying with Jack for the last three days, ever since he had dragged her out of her uninhabitable house and into his bed. Too soon though, her house would be repaired, so she would no longer have that as an excuse to stay at his house. The only reason she’d have to stay would be the fact that they were now lovers. And she wasn’t so sure how valid that reason would be, given the potential obstacles in their way. She sighed, feeling his arm tighten comfortingly around her and decided to quit worrying about the future—at least for tonight. 

"Tired?" he asked over the low drone of the TV.

"Mmm…a little," she told him, idly picking up his hand and stroking his long fingers. She shivered slightly as she remembered his skill at using those fingers and hands on her as they made love. Rousing herself, she tried to continue their conversation. "We got a lot accomplished today."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "When did Harrison say you could move back in?"

Her heart stopped beating for a moment, then started racing, her resolve to not worry about the future dissolving with his question. He already wanted her out of his house? "By the end of week," she answered cautiously, releasing his hand.

"That soon?" 

Jack sounded almost disappointed. "You don’t mind me staying here?" she asked, realizing almost as soon as the words left her mouth that her question sounded almost stupid, given the change in their relationship and the fevered way he had made love to her over the past few days.

Sam suddenly found herself staring into Jack’s face as he shifted to face her. "Do I look like I mind?" he asked, his expression tender, if not somewhat bewildered.

Studying his beloved face, Sam realized she was doing it again—thinking too much. She wasn’t doing a very good job at remembering her motto for their relationship—keep it simple. She was here with Jack now, and going by his answer and the love shining out of his deep brown eyes, it was where he wanted her, too. Raising her hand to caress his cheek, she kissed him tenderly then murmured against his lips, "Sorry, just thinking too much again."

She heard him chuckle, and then he pulled her into his arms. "I’d be surprised if you weren’t." Sam yawned again, letting herself relax in his embrace. 

"I think I’d better get you into bed," Jack told her, his voice full of tender amusement when after only moments later she stifled yet another yawn. 

Sam reluctantly sat up, realizing he was right, she had been almost asleep in the brief time he’d been holding her. Jack stood and she took his outstretched hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet and then down the hallway to the bedroom. Stepping into the room she saw that he had pulled the covers back at some point earlier in the evening and laid out on the pillow was the most beautiful piece of lingerie she had ever seen. Crossing over to the bed, she picked up the bit of midnight blue lace and satin. Holding it in front of her by the delicate straps, she saw it was a teddy, a very skimpy and exquisite teddy; merely a few bits of lace and material held together with some straps. She looked over to where Jack lounged in the doorway. "It’s gorgeous," she told him.

He smiled slowly, and her insides started to melt. "I thought you might like it."

"Or you might like it?" Sam asked, smiling seductively at him, only to have the effect ruined by a huge yawn. "Sorry," she apologized, setting the teddy down on the foot of the bed as Jack crossed over to her and pulled her into his arms. "I guess I’m more tired than I thought," she murmured against his chest.

"It’s okay, babe," his voice a reassuring rumble in her ear. "I can be a patient man."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam rolled over and peered at the clock on the beside stand, 0530 glowed back at her. She groaned, sliding out of bed and making her way to the bathroom. It never failed; her bladder always woke her at this hour—even on her days off! Finishing with her task, Sam washed her hands and was just smoothing her sleep Tee down when she remembered what Jack had given her the night before. She knew he’d been disappointed when she had put on the T-shirt to sleep in instead of the teddy, but she’d been too tired to try and sleep in the scanty outfit. But, he had respected her decision and hadn’t pressed her—and he hadn’t pressed her to have sex either, for which she was grateful. He’d gotten into bed with her—wearing his boxers and a T-shirt—and had simply pulled her into his arms, where she had quickly fallen asleep. Her heart swelled with love for his consideration. 

Sam had a sudden idea; there was a way she could show him her appreciation for his thoughtfulness—for both his gift and his understanding. Sneaking quietly back into the bedroom, where Jack still slept, she grabbed the teddy from its resting-place on the dresser and returned to the bathroom. Slipping out of her sleep Tee, she quickly donned the seductive garment, marveling at the ingenious construction that left her accessible yet provocatively covered all at the same time. Tugging on one of the straps, she was glad she had decided not to sleep in the teddy, as it had obviously been designed to be worn only briefly and then removed. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, making her lover happy would be worth the small amount of discomfort that she felt while wearing the teddy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack groaned and rolled over, automatically reaching out for Sam. His hand encountered an expanse of bare flesh he recognized as a thigh and he scooted closer to her warm body. Nuzzling her nape, her slid his hand from her thigh to her stomach, and encountered satin instead of cotton. Slightly confused, he let his hand glide up her chest, and encountered a lace-covered breast. He opened his eyes, lifting his head off the pillow and peering over Sam’s shoulder. The daylight filtering through the blinds illuminated the room sufficiently for him to see that, sometime during the night, Sam had changed into the teddy he’d bought her. He grinned, and began caressing her satin and lace covered flesh with serious intent, until she finally stirred beneath his insistent touch. He let his hand slide to her belly as she rolled onto her back, enjoying the play of her breasts beneath the lacy blue teddy as she stretched.

"Morning," she smiled up at him.

"Morning yourself," he drawled back, continuing to trace patterns on her satin and lace covered abdomen. "I see you, ah, changed during the night?"

She stretched again, and he felt the familiar stirrings of arousal as she thrust her breasts up towards him and smiled provocatively. "I thought you might enjoy waking up to this," she fingered one of the straps as he let his hand rest just below her breasts.

"I like a lot," he murmured, leaning down and kissing her. She met his kiss eagerly, opening her mouth to the questing touch of his tongue. Jack settled his body over hers, sliding a leg between her thighs and pulling her more firmly into his embrace. Cupping her head with one hand, he continued to plunder her mouth with his; deep, drugging kisses that soon had her moving restlessly beneath him.

Jack finally broke the kiss, coming up for air and gazing down at the flushed face of his lover. Sam always looked beautiful to him, but even more so when her lips were red and swollen from his kisses and her eyes almost midnight blue from passion; nearly matching the teddy she now wore. She smiled back at him, and then she surprised him by pushing gently against his shoulders until he acquiesced, and rolled onto his back. Sam knelt by his side then, and he got his first good view of her in the teddy. The dark blue lace hugged her full breasts, her erect nipples poking enticingly through the sheer material. One of the delicate shoulder straps was drooping a bit down her arm and with her tousled hair and passion filled eyes, she had taken on a definitely risqué look—and it was a look he definitely loved on her! 

He thought his head would explode when she rose to her knees, stretching and showing off her body in the lacy teddy. She licked her lips, running her hands slowly down her breasts, following the ‘V’ of the teddy down her belly to her mons, brushing lightly across her pubic area. God! The sultry look on her face told him she knew exactly how her actions were affecting him. He reached out for her, but she batted his hand away. "No lover," she murmured huskily. "Let me."

Jack forced himself to relax back against the pillows as Sam settled back down onto her knees and ran her hands up his chest. Leaning down, she started placing soft kisses on his face; soft, butterfly kisses, never staying in one place for long. Her hands were busy too, stroking through his hair, running down his arms, sneaking under his T-shirt. He groaned and shuddered as her searching fingers found his nipples, pinching and tugging delicately on the small nubbins. He clenched his hands, forcing himself to not reach out and touch Sam as she sat back slightly, slowly inching his T-shirt up. Jack shifted, lifting his back and shoulders, helping Sam as much as he could while she tugged the shirt over his head. Her nimble fingers went to the waistband of his boxers then, and he lifted his hips as she pulled them down and off his legs; his erection springing up, proud and erect towards his belly. Jack moaned, shivering in pleasure, as she ran her nails delicately up his thighs, just skirting his erection, then across his belly and chest, before letting her hands come to rest on his shoulders. His moan turned to a strangled whimper as she suddenly straddled his hips, her satin clad belly rubbing against his throbbing penis as she leaned down and kissed him.

Jack couldn’t hold back any longer, bringing his hands up to rest on Sam’s hips, his strong hands kneading the firm flesh. His tongue dueled with hers as they both fought for control of the kiss. Deciding he might as well let Sam have her way with him, Jack finally surrendered to her sweet touch as she sucked his tongue into her mouth. Stroking her back gently as they continued to kiss, he reveled in the tantalizing contrast of cool satin and hot flesh against his chest and groin. Almost as if she sensed his submission, she clasped his hips tighter with her knees and started rubbing herself in earnest against his erection. Jack tore his lips away from her. "God, Sam, please…" he panted, barely able to get the words out, the exquisite friction bringing him precariously close to the edge. 

"What’s the matter, Jack?" she purred, running her tongue from his chin, down his breastbone before finally licking delicately at a nipple. He growled, thrusting his hips up against her. She chuckled against his flesh, her voice husky, sinking more of her weight down on him, stilling his movements. 

"Sam, baby," he pleaded, resting a shaky hand on her head as she continued to lave his sensitive flesh with her tongue. 

Nipping tenderly at the tiny nubbin, she finally pushed herself upright, once more settling back on his thighs. God, she looked absolutely gorgeous, her hair tousled from his hands, her lips red and pouting from their ravenous kisses. And he needed her, so badly. Jack held his breath as she trailed her hand from his chest, down his quivering abdomen, releasing it with a low groan as she closed her cool hand around his throbbing penis. His hips moved without his permission as Sam stroked him firmly, her expression one of intense concentration as she caressed him. Jack groaned again, the strangled cry escaping his control, and he dimly realized she had stopped her seductive touch. 

"What do you want, Jack?" she whispered softly.

He could barely pull together his thoughts together to answer her question, finally managing to roughly voice, "You!"

She chuckled, her voice sounding strained, and Jack was glad that he wasn’t the only one feeling the effects of her sweet torment. He slid his hands to her waist as she rose to her knees, steadying her as she positioned herself over his groin. "What about your teddy?" he managed to ask as she once more grasped his penis.

"Don’t worry," her voice breathless. "It has special design features."

His grin at her reply faded as he felt the first brush of her slick folds against the head of his penis. He moaned, the lure of the pleasure he knew he would find in her willing body pulling him deeper and deeper into the whirlpool of desire she had created. Once more willing himself to follow her lead, Jack gritted his teeth as she slowly sank down onto him, his engorged length sliding into her tight sheath at an excruciatingly slow rate. Just when he thought he couldn’t take her measured movements any longer, she sighed softly and sank down on him, taking him fully into her silky depths. 

Jack gripped her hips tightly as she started moving on him, rocking her hips back and forth as she slowly rode him. He was a quick learner and easily followed the rhythm she established, moving his hips in counterpoint to hers. Sam’s movements soon became less controlled and Jack took over, helping her; his strong hands guiding her progress as she rubbed herself against his pubic bone with each movement of her hips against him. Jack could tell the moment the first wave of her orgasm started rippling through her, as her internal muscles tightened sweetly around him. Thrusting his hips hard up into her, Jack held himself deep inside as her climax raced through her. Sam’s hips jerked convulsively against his for long moments and her soft cries filled the room, before finally collapsing in a boneless heap against his chest. 

Jack tightened his arms around her now lax body, and with one strong movement, rolled them both so that she lay beneath him. Sam moaned softly and he growled, "Wrap your legs around me." She complied immediately; encircling his hips with her legs and cradling him between her thighs, her hands clutching tightly at his shoulders as began thrusting heavily into her. It didn’t take long, and after several more deep thrusts Jack cried out harshly and ground his hips against hers, emptying himself deep within her willing body. It was his turn then, to collapse on her, as he shuddered helplessly in the aftermath of his intense orgasm. God, he thought hazily, burying his face in the hollow of her throat, it just got better every time they made love.

The tight grip of her legs and arms soon loosened and he sighed happily, content to luxuriate in the feeling of well being that encompassed him after their love-making. Jack nestled even deeper into her embrace as he felt her hands moving soothingly up and down his back. If only they could stay like this forever! All too soon though, he felt her fingers tugging gently in his hair.

"Jack?" she murmured softly.

"Yeah, babe?"

"This outfit is starting to cut off my circulation."

Jack chuckled, reluctantly lifting himself off her warm body, and he could see her predicament as the teddy was skewed at an odd angle and he knew it had to be uncomfortable. Her eyes were warm as she smiled up at him, and he reached underneath her, fumbling for the fastenings on the teddy. He finally managed to undo the main one and she let out a heavy sigh as he gently tugged at the garment until it was loosely draped around her. "Better?" he asked.

"Much."

He fondled one of the delicate shoulder straps before caressing the soft skin of her shoulder where the strap had left an indentation. "Guess these are more for looks, eh?"

Her smile was tender as she nodded. "Well, not that I have that much experience in these matters…but, I would definitely have to agree."

Leaning down, he kissed her gently, brushing her mouth delicately with his. "Thank you," he murmured against her lips.

"For what?" she asked, and he could tell she really didn’t know why he had thanked her.

He gazed earnestly into her curious blue eyes. "For humoring me and wearing the teddy, for trying on all that underwear yesterday…." He sighed, toying idly with a lock of her hair, frustrated because he knew he wasn’t expressing himself at all well. He smiled at her crookedly, finally settled on, "For just being you, I guess, and putting up with me."

"Oh, Jack!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I love you!" she whispered in his ear. She released him then and laid back against the pillows, looking at him with such love in her eyes, that Jack hoped to god she never had any cause to regret loving him.

THE END


End file.
